Morir, hay que fallecer
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Miedo, frío, dolor, muerte, perdida y... ¿felicidad? Todo lo que sintió Emily en el momento de la canción de la taberna.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi. Si no al grandisimo Tim Burton.**

* * *

-Musica chicos. -pidio el esqueleto a sus compañeros.

Todos los presentes en la taberna fijaron su atención en el escenario y el lugar donde descansaba el podrido piano. Vitor tambien lo hizo, aunque todavia se sentia extraño en aquel lugar. Emily, al contrario, se puso tensa en su totalidad (o al menos lo que quedaba de su totalidad).

Iba a cantar LA cancion, SU cancion.

Sin reaccionar, la musica creada con las costillas de los musicos a modo de silofonos empezo a sonar.

_venga escucharme carcasas viejas _  
_al menos aquel que tenga orejas _  
_oid esta historiocha que haria a _  
_un muerto llorar de nuestra novia cadaver _  
_fabulosa y genial._

Al verse señalada por el cantante, ella no pudo menos que lanzar una sonrisa timida mientras vajaba la mirada como lo haria cualquier colegiala. Sin embargo, el miedo a recordar la historia de su funesto final seguia ahi.

_morir hay que fallecer muerta esta _  
_pero en el fondo esta bien _  
_la pudes oir y la puedes rezar _  
_tarde o temprano en polvo te convertiras _

Emily se sorprendio cuando se dio cuanta de que quienes habian cantado eso no eran otros que los presentes, animando al cadaver a continuar la historia que tan enganchados les tenia desde la primera vez que la escucharon. Victor tambien atendia a la narracion a su manera, intentando no llevarse codazos. Durante una fraccion de segundo Emilu olvido su dolor viendole en una situacion tan tonta. Era tan mono... lo amaba tanto.

El cadaver cantor quiso animar a la joven casadera vestida de novia arrastrandola al escenario. Ella se dejo hacer. _Podria ser divertido_ -penso- _si olvido todo lo malo._

_la chica era bella es la pura verdad _  
_un dia un hombre misterioso llego a la ciudad _  
_era guapo y apuesto y sin blanca ademas _  
_y la pobre niñita se fue a enamorar _  
_su papa dijo no, ella no pudo aguantar _  
_y los amantes decidieron que que se iban a fugar_

"Se fue a enamorar" Esas palabras no dejaban tranquila la conciencia de Emily, mientras fingia sentirse envobada por la sombra que la intrerpretaba a ella cuando estaba viva al fondo del escenario junto con la macabra sombra de aquel hombre que la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Se sintio un poco mejor saviendo que lo que sentia en realidad eran los brazos huesudos del cantante, que en ese momento le parecian mas calidos mientras notaba los ojos de Victor clavados en ella.

El griterio del publico volbio a entumecer los agujeros donde devian estar sus orejas.

_morir hay que fallecer _

_muerta esta pero en el fondo esta bien _

_la puedes oir y la pudes rezar _  
_tarde o temprano en polvo te convertiras _

El cantante la habia soltado dejandola a un lado del escenario, ahora ella era una espectadora mas en lo alto. Por un momento deseo que de verdad existiera Dios para agradecerle el que la hubiera soltado.

Pues ahora venia la parte en la que ella habia sido tan estupida como para dejar su vida por ese maldito ¡Si ahora lo tubiera delante...!

_por la noche se verian segun su plan _  
_guardando en secreto el lugar donde estar _  
_el vestido de mama le iba bien cuando hay amor _  
_que mas puedes querer exepto unas cosas parece ser_  
_las joyas de la familia y algo oro tambien _  
_en el cementerio junto al roble aquel _  
_una noche de niebla y al tocar ya las 3:00 _  
_preparada esta ¿mas que hay de el? _

"¿Mas que hay de el?" Esa es la pregunta en la pensaba Emily casi siempre bajo el roble. Donde se habia metido su futuro marido cuando, pensaba, tramaba un plan para matarla.

_¿y entoces?_

Preguntaron los espectadores, ellos tambien sabian que estaban en el momento culminante de la historia.

_ella espero _

Contesto el cantante con voz tenebrosa, mientras que a Emily se le helaban los huesos a falta de sangre. De nuevo podia ver la sombra de su vida proyectarse bajo el roble del cementerio mirando de un lado a otro esperando. Tan enamorada, tan engañada... tan estupida.

_¿y entoces?_

_en las sombras era su hombre _

Aparecio en la proyeccion una sombra desde lo lejos que se hacia cada vez mas grande. La cobertura huesuda superior de sus ojos se fruncio, lanzandole a la sombra nueva una mirada de odio y a la vieja una suplicante. Rezo, a pesar de que no existia Dios rezo. Por un momento quiso que la sombra de la muchacha. Ella. Se diera cuanta del engaño, que se defendiera, que hechara a correr que hiciera algo en vez de...

_¿y entonces?_

_su corazon latia tan fuerte_

"Su corazon latia tan fuerte" Si, en vez de eso. En vez de que la ceguera de su corazon se mezclase con la ceguera que le proporcionaba la oscuridad de la madrugada. Era la muchacha perfecta, en una situacion perfecta para ser asesinada.

_¿y entoces?_

_y entonces... todo se volvio negro._

La voz del cantante muerto se volvio fria mientras la sombra protagonista lanzaba un grito desde la pared en la que todos tenian la vista clabada. La Emily actual lanzo un gemido y cerro los ojos con la poca piel que quedaba en ellos al volber a vivir aquello.

Esa sensacion donde el dolor agudo real se mezclaba con el calor que le proporcionaba su propia sangre derramada cotra el viento frio que presagia desgracias. Todo mezclado con el dolor de la traicion del hombre al que una vez amo.

Emily se llevo su huesuda mano a la parte rasgada del vestido de novia que una vez pertenecio a su madre donde su "amor" le habia clabado el cuchillo rasgandole vestido y piel llegando al hueso.

Se sentia tan entumecida que no noto la mirada de Victor clabada en ella. Solo queria morir de nuevo para olvidar esa sensacion. Sim embargo, como habia hecho la ultima vez, abrio los ojos. Pero esta vez no estaba sola. Eso la lleno de felicidad de nuevo.

cuando_ los ojos abrio muerta en un rincon _  
_ni joyas ni oro y roto el corazon _

¿Ya que importaban las joyas?, el oro ya no valia. Ahora habiaentrado en una nueva vida, SU muerte en vida, porque jamas se sintio tan contenta.

_y así pometio bajo al roble aquel _

_que hay esperaria un amor muy fiel _  
_espararia que alguien su mano pidiera _  
_y asi de la nada aparece este chaval _  
_que le ha jurado su fidelidad _  
_y así la historia llego al final._

Un monton de espectadores llego al lado de la-no-tan muerta y la lanzaron a los brazos de Victor, el gritaba del mareo de estar dando vueltas pegados en medio de da taberna.

Emily le lanzo una mirada enamorada a su nuevo marido, el que la habia salbado del suplicio y la soledad. Se abrado a el mientras las ultimas palabras de la cancion sonaban.

_morir hay que fallecer _

_muerta esta _  
_pero en el fondo esta bien _  
_la puedes oir y la puedes rezar _  
_¡tarde o temprano en polvo te convertiras!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Termine, hacia tiempo que queria escribir algo plasmando los sentimientos de Emily, y que manera mejor que en la escena que mas mola de la peli (a menos a mi parecer XD)**

**Pobre Emily, morir por culpa de un idiota y enamorarse de alguien que no la corresponde (a medias. Por que yo creo que Victor acepto casarse con ella porque se fue enamorando, no por pena. Porque en realidad el no savia nada de la boda de Victoria y el muy -censurado censurado censurado- que mato a Emily.)**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
